NOT EVERYTHING IS AS IT SEEMS
by Phoenix Stars Alive
Summary: Harry wonders if their are any spells on him Hermione and Ron want to know as well what they found wasn't what they expected third year


**Ok I don't own Harry Potter but wished I did**

"Hey Hermione do you remember that spell that checks to see if you have any spells, jinxes, charms etc?" Harry asked walking into the library.

" Yes I do and I have the book I found it in why" She asked

"We'll I would like to see if I have any thing on me that I didn't know about"

He answered.

" Oh do you think I should do it too"

" If you want to and we should see if Ron wants to do it too".

"Alright lets go ask him now" Hermione said picking up her books from the table with Harry right behind her.

After they gave the fat lady the password (Lions Courage) they found Ron playing

chess with himself trying to see if he can beat himself.

"Ron why are you play against yourself" Hermione asked

"We'll everyone gets mad at when me when I bet them so the last one I played with said I should play against myself to see how they felt." Ron answered

"Ron no one's going to win in this match because you know what you can do so just stop the game now." Harry said

"Alright" Ron said.

"Did you guys want something because you both look like you really want to ask me something really badly" Ron said.

"We'll I want to see if I have any spells on me that I didn't know about Mione does too and we wanted to see if you wanted to see as well." Harry said

"Wow I don't think there are any spells on me but it doesn't hurt to check because if the twins put any spells on me I would like to know who put them on me" Ron said.

"Great but where should we do the spell at where no one can find us" Hermione asked "Wait I have a idea" Harry said "Dobby"

With a sharp pop Dobby appears wearing a forest green hat with pink and green knee high socks and a dark blue shirt

"Mister Harry Potter calls Dobby What does Mister Harry Potter need from Dobby" Dobby said bouncing up and down

"Dobby can you tell us of a place where we can try a spell with out people coming in on us"

Harry asked gently

"Yes Dobby can Mister Harry Potter I can show you right now."

"Wait Dobby" Harry said taking a sickle out of his pocket and giving it to Dobby "I told you I was going to do that each time I asked you to do something for me"

" Thank you Mister Harry Potter let me put this up real quick" Dobby said and was gone with a pop.

"Harry you know how I fell about using house elf's to do stuff for us" Hermione said. "Hermione I know but Dobby bonded with me without me knowing and I tried to pay him more than one sickle but he wouldn't go past that or wouldn't get paid at all it was the best I could do you" Harry said.

"Alright but I still don't like it" Hermione said With another pop Dobby was in front of them.

"Alright Mister Harry Potter and Mister Harry Potter's friends touch any part of Dobby because I'm about to take you there." Once all three were touching Dobby he said "Hold on tight" and with a pop they were gone no one seeing them leaving.

With another pop they found themselves standing next to a blank wall

"Dobby I thought you said you were going to show us a place where we can do the spell" Harry said.

"I am Mister Harry Potter one second if you please" with a snap of his fingers a beautiful wooden door appeared with sliver, white, black, and gold detail with three phoenix's each with one of their eye color.

"Wow that is the most beautiful door I have ever seen even the one's I've seen of the door's where the Queen lives." Hermione said

"That's really saying something if they are more beautiful then those they must cost thousands." Harry said

"Alright lets go see what it looks like inside instead of just standing here." Ron said

With that they pushed open the door to find a room like the Gryffindor common room but instead of seeing red the colors are like the on the door.

The couches and the chairs were sliver with black and blue detail and the rugs and curtains were white with gold and brown detail and emerald flecks all over them.

But what really shocked them was the portrait that was above the fireplace in it were three people each looking like the three of them.

The woman was in the center with long curly dark chocolate brown hair with light blond highlights that stopped at her elbows and beautiful dark brown eyes her dress was one that reached the floor and had a medieval style to it with wide sleeves at the elbows and a corset style top that showed a little bit of her cleavage the color was a dark emerald green.

She also had a heart shaped locket with a crown on top of it and a sliver and gold twisted together crown with a heart shaped emerald at the top and no make up.

The man on left of the woman had long midnight black hair that retched right at his shoulders and dark emerald green eyes that twinkled with a small mischief's light he had on a white medieval style top with his pants being made the same way but were black.

His boots were brown with sliver detail and his robes were a mixture of sliver, white, and, black with a dark blue trim. But instead of finding a crown on his head they found a simple Celtic knot band under his hair that was a bright white with a diamond shaped emerald in the center of it and a dark emerald stone ring with a crest they couldn't see.

The man on right of the woman had long dark red hair that retched two inches pasted his shoulders and bright blue eyes that twinkled like the other man's did.

His pants were the same as they other man's but instead of a white shirt his was a dark gold color that blended into black. His boots were black with gold detail and his robes were sliver with white detail and a dark emerald green trim. He also instead of having a crown had a simple Celtic knot band that was pitch black with a diamond shaped emerald in the center of it and a dark emerald stone ring with the crest the other man had.

Under the portrait they found a crest that had three phoenix's on it the one in the middle looked like it was about to take flight with it's wings opened wide it was pure white with gold on the tips of it's wings and had tigers eye for the eyes. The one on the left of it was pure black with it's wings tucked in with gold tips of the wings and had emeralds for the eyes. The one on the right was pure sliver with it's wings tucked in as well with gold tips and had aquamarines for the eyes. Over the top of the three phoenix's was a saying Amor Vincit Omnia which means Love conquers all in Latin.

"Wow they look just like us but who are they" Harry asked with a curious look on his face

"I don't know but maybe we can ask the room to tell us" Hermione said.

"Dobby will be leaving Mister Harry Potter and friends now" with that he was gone. "Well that was odd" Ron said

"Yes it was now I'm going to ask the room" Hermione said closing her eyes and a second later a black and sliver podium appeared with a large white book with gold detail that opened to the middle of the book and causing a bright light to flash causing them to shield their eyes.

Once they could open their eyes again they could see that the book was split into three smaller books for them to read.

"Why did it do when it could have first come to us as three smaller books" Ron asked

"I don't know but lets see what they say" Harry said with a shrug and picking up one of the books and sitting down in one of the chairs. Ron and Hermione took his advise and picked up a book and sat down for Hermione one of couches and for Ron one of the chairs. Forty five minutes later once they all had put the books down they were surprised at what they learned.

"Wow I didn't know that Ravenclaw or Gryffindor had children" Hermione said

"I didn't even know that Slytherin had a child and I've heard stories about him all my life." Ron said

"But they weren't telling him in a good light" Harry said

"True" Ron said

"Alright lets do the spell now" Hermione said

"Harry lets do you first then me and then Ron"

"Got it" Harry said "Spellis revealis"

Spells on (Adopted Name)Harry James Potter (Birth Name)Harrison Jay McGonagall

Glamour Charm

Power Reducer Potion(70%)

Shyness Charms

Soul Mate Blocker Potion(100%)

Keyed for (Adopted Name)Hermione Jean Granger (Birth Name)Sophia Ann Snape

Wandless Magic Blocker Potion(100%)

Animagus Form Blocker Potion(3)

Intelligent's Blocker Potion(70%)

Tracking Charms

(By Headmaster Albus Dumbledore)

"Wow I didn't think that that many were on me" Harry said very surprised and hurt that the Headmaster did all this to him. Ron did his next "Spellis revealis"

Spells on (Adopted Name)Ronald Bilius Weasley (Birth Name)Steven James Sprout

Glamour Charm

Power Reducer Potion(70%)

Soul Mate Blocker Potion(100%)

Keyed for Luna Esmeralda Lovegood

Wandless Magic Blocker Potion(100%)

Animagus Form Blocker Potion(2)

Intelligent's Blocker Potion(60%)

Tracking Charms

(By Headmaster Albus Dumbledore)

Hermione did her's after him "Spellis revealis"

Spells on (Adopted Name)Hermione Jean Granger (Birth Name)Sophia Ann Snape

Glamour Charm

Power Reducer Potion(70%)

Soul Mate Blocker Potion(100%)

Keyed for (Adopted Name)Harry James Potter (Birth Name)Harrison Jay McGonagall

Wandless Magic Blocker Potion(100%)

Animagus Form Blocker Potion(3)

Intelligent's Blocker Potion(50%)

Tracking Charms

(By Headmaster Albus Dumbledore)

"Why would the Headmaster do this to us I mean why would he take us from our parents" Hermione said seeing the Headmaster in a new light now.

"I don't know but I think he did this to make sure that we would fallow him" Ron said "Why would say that Ron" Harry asked.

"We'll he puts me in a family that always fallows him, he puts Mione in a muggle home so she will look up to him, and I guess the Potter's did fallow him but started to stop so he got them killed and put you with people that didn't like you so he could take when school started and look like a savior to you" He said with a shrug.

"That does make sense when you put it that way" Harry said

"Yes it does" Hermione agreed

"Do you think that we should tell the adults about this or get the spells and potions off first" Harry asked

"I say we do the second one first then ask Dobby to bring the adults here" Ron said

"I agree lets do that first" Hermione said.

Once the potions and spells were gone Harry/Harrison was 5'12 with midnight black hair that wasn't messy any more and reached a inch above his shoulder with dark emerald green eyes that looked close to black.

Hermione/Sophia was 5'10 with dark chocolate brown hair with light blond highlights that went three inches pasted her shoulders and dark brown eyes that almost looked black. Ron/Steven was 6'0 with dark red hair that looked auburn that reached a inch above his shoulder and bright blue eyes with a little yellow around the center.

(AN: I'm going to call them by their birth names from now on but Harry stays the same)

"Wow we really don't look that much different then we did before well expect I had brown eyes before we took the glamour's off" Steven said.

"Yes but I think you look better with blue eyes the brown" Sophia said.

"Same here do you want me to call Dobby now" Harry said.

"Yes" was the answer he got.

"Dobby" He called "Yes Master McGonagall what do you need Dobby to do" Dobby says popping back in.

"How did you never mind can you bring Professor's McGonagall, Snape, and, Sprout please" Harry said.

"Yes Master McGonagall Dobby will do that" He said with a pop "I geuss he knew that because of the bond" Harry said with shake of his head "Wait did he just call me master?" he said looking at the two of them.

"I think he just did mate" Steven said.

"Great now I'm stuck with him calling me that" Harry said with a groan causing his friends to start laughing "Let's sit down and wait for the Professor's to get here" he said sitting in one of the chairs causing the other two to fallow him.

When the Professor's got there they saw a girl getting chased by two boys one with bright pink hair and one with neon orange hair. Both Professor McGonagall and Sprout put a hand over their mouths to cover their smiles were as Professor Snape just raised a eyebrow at them and cleared his throat to get their attention. Once they saw the Professor's they looked down a light blush coming to their cheeks then they each walked to a chair and sat down and the girl cancelled the spell and the boys hair was back to normal.

Once the Professor's were sitting they each made a piece of parchment go to one of them as they were reading the three looked up and saw the Professor's face's start to look disgusted they start thinking they didn't want them when the Professor's looked up they each saw their child looking heartbroken. They each got up and went to their child pick them up and put them on their lap and soon they each were crying in their parents lap.

Each parent was glad that they are able to do this at least once with their child and soon they stopped crying and fell asleep in their parents lap glad that they believed them.


End file.
